Dance with Devil
by Izahina98
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kedapatan sedang melakukan 'itu' di kamar asrama. Harusnya Baekhyun ingat jika ia berbagi kamar bersama dua srigala tampan yang siap kapan saja menyerangnya. "Tamat sudah."-Baekhyun. /CHANBAEKHUN/CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK, Yaoi. TREESOME. NC18 . Adult fic. RnR?


**WARNING!**  
Typo beterbangan. M for scene ranjang. Bahasa gak terlalu baku. Tema&Ide mainstream. Boys Love, yaoi, boyxboy.  
Tidak di peruntukan anak di bawah umur dan orang yang mengaku homophobic!  
Nekad? Ya tanggung sendiri akibatnya~~

* * *

 **...**

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring tepat setelah Guru Song berkata 'Waktu habis. Kumpulkan semua kertas ujian ke depan secara estafet.'

Pria mungil itu langsung merebahkan wajahnya pada meja, memejamkan mata dengan helaan nafas panjang. Kepalanya pening bukan main. Matematika memang selalu berhasil membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah saja, membayangkan angka-angka beserta jawaban panjang dan berbelit itu saja sudah membuat perutnya mual.

"Baek, wajahmu pucat loh! Memangnya sesusah itu ya pertanyaannya? Perasaan semua soal sudah di bahas Guru Song minggu lalu."

Murid bersurai madu itu lantas memutar bola mata malas, "Kalau buatmu sih gampang, Soo-ya! Tapi tidak untukku!" Ia menumpu kepala dengan kedua tangan, memijit dahinya pelan sebelum kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. "Kau 'kan tahu aku paling benci pelajaran hitung menghitung!"

"Sudahlah. Ayo ke kantin saja! Aku tidak mau menyianyiakan waktu istirahatku yang berharga."

Baekhyun bangkit, merapihkan seragamnya sebentar, menyisiri rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jemari lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan Kyungsoo yang mengekor.

Ya. Seperti di kebanyakan sekolah. Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang paling di tunggu oleh semua murid dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Benarkan? Kantin akan penuh sesak oleh mereka-mereka yang kelaparan, berebut makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang menjerit minta asupan. Berjam-jam terkurung di dalam kelas jelas membuat mereka lelah fisik dan pikiran. Walau terkadang ada juga sih yang lebih memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat istirahat, tapi tidak banyak. Paling hanya untuk mereka yang berkaca mata atau lebih sering disebut kutu buku?

Setelah beberapa menit berdesak-desakkan, akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil membawa dua piring katsudon sebagai menu makan siang untuk mereka. Tidak lama Kyungsoo datang dengan dua botol air mineral di tangannya. Mereka memang seperti itu, berbagi tugas; siapa yang mengantri makanan dan siapa yang giliran membeli minuman. Alasannya sih biar cepat.

"Hei, Soo-ya! Disini!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan, memberitahukan tempat yang ia dudukki.

Di pojok kantin. Well, memang hanya tempat ini yang tersisa, karena dari ujung kanan hingga ujung kiri semua tempat sudah terisi penuh oleh murid pria yang kelaparan. Sejauh mata memandang memang hanya kaum pria. Tentu saja, karena sekolah ini sekolah yang di khususkan untuk laki-laki.

Baekhyuk celingukan, "Soo? Dimana susu strawberry pesananku?" Tanya nya pada si bermata bulat.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, sebuah tangan sudah terjulur di depan wajah beserta satu kotak susu pink kesukaan Baekhyun. _Strawberry milk_. Anak itu mendongak hanya untuk bersitatap dengan si albino tinggi dengan senyum tipis di bibir. "Untukmu." Katanya.

"Oh," Sepertinya dia masih dalam mode terkejutnya. "Te—terimakasih." Lalu segera menjawab setelah deheman Kyungsoo menyadarkannya.

Si albino bersurai hitam legam hanya mengangguk lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan duo mungil itu dengan tanda tanya besar. Tak sedikit juga pria-pria di kantin yang menatapnya, hanya sesaat sebelum kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya.

"Kau dan Sehun berpacaran?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong padaku, Baek!"

Dengan tenang ia mengambil kotak susu pemberian Sehun—si pria albino, mencoblos lubang di atas dengan sedotan transparan yang tadinya menempel di sisi kotak. Menyesapnya sedikit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang terlihat makin penasaran. "Untuk apa aku bohong? Aku dan Sehunie hanya berteman."

Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari gerak-gerik tubuh dan mata si surai madu. Ia menghela nafas, "Oh, kukira kau sudah pindah kelain hati..." Ujarnya.

Hening sesaat.

"Hm, Baek!" Kyungsoo memulai, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Baekhyun. "Tugas dari Mr. Albert harus di kumpulkan lusa. Kau sudah selesai?"

Satu potong katsu kembali masuk kedalam mulut kecilnya, kepalanya menggeleng dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah, "Belum," Ia menenggak air mineral itu perlahan, menaruh botol ketempat semula lalu kambali berujar dengan wajah malas, "Tinggal sedikit lagi sih. Bagimana kalau kita mengerjakannya bersama? Supaya tugasnya bisa lebih cepat selesai gitu." Usul Baekhyun.

Mata puppynya menatap Kyungsoo dengan binar harapan, wajahnya kian mendekat—menanti jawaban sang sahabat. "Hm…" Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibir, mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan telunjuk. Namun, tak lama ia mengangguk setuju membuat mata Baekhyun kembali berbinar senang.

"Oke. Tapi di mana mengerjakannya?"

"Di kamarmu saja."

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan dengan kepala menggeleng tak setuju, "Jangan! Jongin dan Jongdae pasti akan merecoki kita, kau tahu sendiri 'kan kelakukan mereka seperti apa?" Potongan terakhir katsu berhasil ia bawa kedalam mulut.

"Kau benar. Yang ada kita malah asik bercanda nantinya."

Lama mereka berpikir. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menjentikan jari dengan senyum kelewat lebar di wajah. "Ini hari Sabtu 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Nah! Kamarku pasti sepi. Kita kerjakan tugasnya di kamarku saja, bagaimana?"

"Kau yakin? Memangnya Sehun dan Chanyeol kemana?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menunjuk kerumunan di meja lain dengan dagunya. "Berlatih basket." Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, melirik kumpulan pria bertubuh tinggi yang sedang berkumpul di meja tak jauh dari meraka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jam 4 sore aku akan ke kamarmu."

"Jangan lupa bawa makanan yang banyak ya, Soo!"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan tanpa tahu ada dua pasang mata yang memandang kearah mereka, ke arah Baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Memandangnya memuja sedang lidahnya terjulur untuk membasahi bibir.

 **.**

 **Dance with Devil**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol + Oh Sehun x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Rommance, Love Triangle**

 **.**

 _ **Original Story by  
Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

30 menit sebelum waktu perjanjian mereka. Baekhyun mulai sibuk berlarian kesana-kemari, menyambar pakaian-pakaian kotor yang tersampir di hampir tiap sudut kamar lalu melemparnya ke bak cuci yang sudah seperti gunung. Tidak, itu bukan pakaiannya tapi pakaian dua orang penghuni kamar asramanya yang lain. Ia berkacak pinggang, mengernyit jijik saat melihat tumpukan pakaian yang bahkan sudah mulai tercium bau yang tidak sedap. Ugh—"

"Ck. Sudah kubilang untuk cepat mencucinya. Benar-benar mereka itu! Ewh—baunya sudah tidak enak." Hidungnya ia jepit di antara telunjuk dan ibu jari, sementara tangan yang lain mengibas udara seolah baunya akan lenyap jika ia melakukan itu.

Jam pada dinding kembali ia lirik lalu menghembuskan nafas lega saat pekerjaannya selesai tepat waktu. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamarnya di ketuk dari luar. Pasti Kyungsoo!

"Iya, sebentar…" Ia berteriak, kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah mendekati pintu. "Hei, Soo! Loh? Jongin? ngapain ngikut?" Baekhyun menunjuk seorang pria berkulit tan yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil ketawa kikuk, "Mau nganter baby Kyungsoo sekalian ngambil sesuatu."

Kedua alis Baekhyun bertautan, matanya memicing curiga pada Jongin. Ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala ia lihat lamat-lamat, kembali berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Mengambil apa? Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang aneh disini 'kan?" Ucapnya penuh selidik.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia berkata begitu. Karena dia pernah memergoki Jongin yang sedang menyelipkan majalah dewasa di kasur Sehun saat ada pemeriksaan dadakan bulan kemarin. Licik sekali dia itu memang.

"Ti—tidak kok." Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sebentar sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas, membuatnya terlihat semakin mencurigakan di mata Baekhyun. "Sudah ya, aku buru-buru mau latihan dance soalnya..." Ia berujar dengan muka memelas.

Pria mungil di depannya akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kedalam. "Ya udah. Ambil sana." Jongin langsung melesat masuk kedalam, membuka kulkas dan meraih satu botol minuman dan beberapa snack yang belum sempat Baekhyun liat tulisannya karna sudah lebih dulu di sembunyikan di balik tubuh oleh Jongin.

"Aku pulang dulu, Baby Soo. Kalau udahan telpon ya. Nanti aku jemput."Jongin mengecupi pipi gembil Kyungsoo gemas dan di hadiahi sentilan sayang di dahi. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Sudah sana." Kyungsoo berujar dengan rona memerah di wajah.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata jengah, melipat kedua tangan di dada dengan tubuh bersandar pada daun pintu. Dia sudah terbiasa menjadi nyamuk diantara mereka. Oh ya, fyi. Kyungsoo dan Jongin itu sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari satu tahun lamanya, tepat setelah 2 minggu acara penerimaan siswa baru. _Love at first sight._ Seperti itulah katanya.

"Sudah mesra-mesraanya? Buruan lah. Nanti keburu Chanyeol dan Sehun datang. Bisa marah dia kalau bawa orang masuk kamar." Pria mungil itu berjalan masuk, meninggalkan dua sejoli yang saling melempar ciuman mesra sebelum berpisah. Benar-benar deh.

Kyungsoo sedikit berlari, mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dari belakang dengan mata yang mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hampir mirip dengan kamarnya sih. Walau sebenarnya kamarnya jauh lebih bersih dari ini. Dindingnya di cat berwarna biru gelap, ada beberapa poster grub band luar dan poster pemain basket juga. Kyungsoo tak perlu bertanya soal kepemilikan poster itu, karena dia sudah tau siapa.

Sekolah ini memang menyediakan asrama. Masing-masing kamar di tempati 3 murid. Ada satu ranjang tingkat dan satu ranjang tambahan, satu kamar mandi, 1 meja belajar panjang berikut tiga kursi beserta rak buku memanjang yang tergantung, menempel pada dinding dan ada satu kulkas mini di sudut. Oh yang terakhir itu sepertinya hanya di milikki kamar ini saja. Itu juga alasan kenapa Jongin selalu mampir hanya untuk 'merampok' isi kulkas.

"Biar kutebak. Ini pasti kasurmu, benarkan?" Pria bermata bulat itu menunjuk ranjang bagian bawah. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena ada bantal strawberrynya. Dan seleramu itu benar-benar berbeda dari Sehun dan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo terkikik geli. "Eh iya. Bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama mereka? Apa mereka berisik saat tidur?" Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di atas karpet tipis diantara ranjang tingkat dan ranjang satunya, terlihat antusias.

Kyungsoo memang baru pertama kali berkunjung ke kamar Baekhyun ngomong-ngomong. Alasannya ya karena Chanyeol melarang siapapun selain pemilik kamar yang masuk. Padahal Jongin sudah berkali-kali berkunjung kemari. Entahlah, dia itu memang terkadang aneh.

" _Jangan bawa siapapun masuk selain kita apalagi tanpa seizinku!" Suara huskynya mengalun di telinga, membuat Baekhyun bergidik tanpa sadar._

 _Dengan wajah tertunduk ia lantas berbalik bertanya, "Kenapa? Jongin saja boleh kemari." Ia melihat Chanyeol takut dan juga gugup. Jelas saja, posisi mereka saja sudah membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati._

 _Baekhyun yang sudah terpojok di dinding kian merapat saat Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh, menumpu tubuh dengan sebelah tangan pada dinding. "Turuti saja jika kau tidak ingin ku hukum."_

" _Di hukum? Apa maksudnya coba?" Anak itu bergumam dalam hati. Ingin bertanya namun si jangkung sudah lebih dulu berlalu, meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan dalam benak._

"Baek… Baekhyun! Hoi kau dengar aku?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo lalu bergumam, "Apa?"

"Aku tadi bertanya, bagimana rasanya berbagi kamar dengan duo tiang yang menjengkelkan itu?" Kyungsoo berujar dengan sedikit rasa kesal.

"Oh." Baekhyun manggut-manggut. "Jujur ya. Aku lebih suka tinggal bersamamu seperti saat kelas 10, Soo. Mereka itu jorok dan kadang suka sekali mejahiliku ketika tidur." Baekhyun curhat sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan buku dari rak kecil di dekat meja belajar, "Ya, tapi diantara mereka aku lebih dekat dengan Sehunie sih." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa? Malu ya kalau dekat-dekat Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil.

Mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajah—menyembunyikan rona tipis di kedua pipi. "Dih, enggak kok!"

Semua ini terjadi sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendapat pemberitahuan jika kamar mereka akan ada pertukaran siswa, alasannya karena salah satu kamar bermasalah. Entahlah, Kepala Sekolah tidak menjelaskannya secara rinci. Baekhyun yang awalnya sekamar dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sekamar dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang harus berbagi kamar dengan Chanyeol, si anak pemilik Sekolah dan juga Sehun sobat karibnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sekamar dengan Jongin dan si berisik Jongdae. Kalau Kyungsoo sih senang saja. Ya jelas, sekamar dengan pacarnya tentu saja senang. Kan tiap malem jadi bisa berpelukan pas tidur—eh?

Baekhyun? Jangan ditanya, tentu saja bahagia juga. Dia akan berbagi kamar dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Coba aku lihat punyamu dulu, Baek." Baekhyun menyodorkan tumpukan kertas di tangannya lalu kembali menulis di buku lain. Memutar-mutar pena ditangan sambil mengerucutkan bibir, mencoret bagian bawah kata yang dianggap tak penting dalam makalah Bahasa Inggrisnya.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan tugas mereka akhirnya selesai tepat pukul 6 lewat sedikit. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kini sedang bersantai dengan snack dan dua botol minuman di depan mereka, saling bercerita dan melempar canda tentang pelajaran atau berita terhangat di kalangan penghuni Sekolah. Tenang saja, itu bukan minuman yang seperti kalian bayangkan kok. Itu hanya minuman kemasan biasa, lihat saja tulisannya.

"Mereka pulang jam berapa biasanya?" Kyungsoo memulai, ia kembali mamasukan kripik kentang kedalam mulut yang bahkan masih tersisa kunyahan kripik sebelumnya.

"Biasanya sih jam 9 malam. Atau bisa lebih malam kalau akan menghadapi pertandingan." Jelas Baekhyun sambil menenggak botol, "Aku belum pernah meminum ini. Rasanya kok aneh gini ya..." Ia mengecap-ngecap rasa asing di mulutnya dengan kernyitan di dahi.

"Mana sini," Kyungsoo ngerebut botolnya terus minum cairannya dikit, "Hoekk—minuman apa nih? Merek baru ya?" Dia micingin mata, baca tulisan kecil di badan botol. "Le… Lemonande tea?"

"Jangan-jangan udah kadarluasa lagi?" Celetuk si owl lagi.

"Yah, udah di minum banyak lagi." Kata Baekhyun, wajahnya langsung pucat dengan bibir mengkerucut.

"Yaudah lah. Terlanjur." Kyungsoo berucap enteng, meletakkan botol barusan ke lantai. "Emangnya kamu yang beli, Baek?" Dia bertanya penasaran.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan. Biasanya Sehunie yang sering membeli minuman untuk persediaan di kulkas." Kyungsoo cuma nganggukin kepala sambil ngelirik jam di dinding.

"Eh, Baek. Udah hampir jam 7 malam. Aku pulang dulu ya, mau mandi nih." Kyungsoo meraih tumpukan buku dan kertas lalu membawanya dalam gendongan lengan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengantarnya sampai pintu. "Sampai jumpa di sekolah~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman lebar.

Pintu berwarna cokelat itu ia tutup kemudian. Kedua tanganya terangkat keatas, merenggangkan otot-otot badannya yang terasa kaku. Bahunya ia tepuk pelan sebelum mengambil handuk berwarna putih di pojok kamar, melangkah memasuki kamar mandi setelahnya.

Pancuran air layaknya hujan jatuh membasahi tubuh, mulutnya bergerak untuk menyenandungkan lagu random dengan tangan yang sibuk menggosok tubuh. Matanya terpejam, merasakan setiap sentuhan air di atas kulit putihnya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan ia keluar lengkap dengan piyama kotak-kotak sedikit kebesaran berwarna baby blue dengan gambar beruang cokelat di bagian dada kanannya. Duh ucul nya~.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan lihai mengetik kalimat di atas layar ponsel ketika ia duduk di atas ranjang, membalas satu persatu chat yang masuk dalam akun Line dan KakaoTalknya. Dia akan terkikik sendiri lalu kembali fokus pada ketikannya, ya seperti anak muda jaman sekarang lah.

"Hoam—ngantuk." Baekhyun mengucek kedua mata secara bersamaan. "Padahal baru jam segini." Ia melirik jam di dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 10 malam. Masih terlalu sore baginya untuk tidur. Jam tidurnya biasanya diatas jam 9 malam. Apalagi jika besok libur, bisa di pastikan jika dia akan lebih malam lagi tidurnya.

Akhirnya, ia lebih memilih menarik selimutnya setelah kembali menguap lebar-lebar, sudut matanya bahkan sampai berair. Butuh waktu beberapa menit saja dan dia sudah mengarungi dunia mimpi sambil memeluk bantal strawberry kesayangan. Detikan jam menemani dalam kesunyian.

"Eung." Baekhyun menggeliat dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Tubuhnya terus bergerak, berbalik ke kanan lalu ke kiri, mirip seperti orang yang tengah mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Atau memang sedang bermimpi buruk ya?

Tidak lama matanya terbuka. Nafasnya terengah dengan wajah memerah, suhu tubuhnya berubah panas tanpa ia tahu sebabnya. Selimut tebalnya bahkan sudah ia tendang entah kemana. Baekhyun meraba leher, merasakan kerongkongannya yang terasa kering, "Kenapa panas sekalihh sihh? Hg—haus." Tanganya mengibas di depan wajah, membuat gerakan mengipas. Baekhyun yang semula berniat bangkit untuk mengambil minum lantas mengurungkan niat. Matanya melotot horror ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh, pada sesuatu di antara pahanya.

"Anghh..emhh.."

Baekhyun sontak membekap mulut, melirik sekitar dengan gusar—takut jika Chanyeol atau Sehun sudah kembali. "Ada apa dengan tubuhku sebenarnya? Kenapa rasanya aneh sekalihh?" Si mungil bergeser, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Matanya kembali berpencar, mengelilingi setiap sudut asrama yang sepi. Bersyukur karena Chanyeol dan Sehun belum pulang.

Dia lantas menekuk kakinya, menghirup nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Berharap dengan begitu rasa aneh yang menderanya menghilang. Tapi tidak, bokongnya justru bergerak tak beraturan diatas ranjang tanda kehendaknya sendiri.

Matanya sontak terpejam ketika tanpa sadar kejantanannya terjepit saat dia merapatkan kaki. Jantungnya berpacu cepat seiring dengan nafasnya yang kian memburu. Perasaan nikmat langsung menjalari tubuh, menghantarkan sengatan listrik jutaan volt saat ia dengan sengaja menggesek penisnya yang sudah ereksi. Matanya terbuka-tertutup dengan tubuh gemetaran. "Sesaakhh.." Dadanya naik dan turun dengan cepat, menghirup oksigen dengan sangat rakus.

"Chanyeolhhh…"

Nama itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kedua kakinya entah sejak kapan sudah mengangkang lebar, satu tangannya menapaki gundukan di antara paha. Menekan-nekan bagian itu dengan gerakan melingkar dari luar celana, menggesek tempat itu dengan kecepatan konstan.

Tidak bisa. Baekhyun merasa kurang dan penisnya malah berdenyut semakin sakit saat ia memijatnya dengan kencang—masih dari luar. Lubangnya juga jadi tambah gatal saja. Dan otaknya mulai meliar, membayangkan Chanyeol-nya ada di depan mata. Tersenyum tampan sambil mengukung tubuh kecilnya, menarik celana piyama beserta brief putih hingga tersangkut diantara lutut. Padahal nyatanya ia sendiri yang melakukan itu semua. Apa ini juga efek mimpi singkatnya barusan?

"Ngahh..AH! Lebihh cepathh.." Ia berujar dengan nafas terengah, tangannya naik dan turun di sana sedang jemari tangan lainnya sudah bermain di lubang berkerut miliknya. Matanya terpejam rapat, ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar lebih mudah memasukan dua jari kedalam liangnya sekaligus. "Akhh!" Ia memekik, merasakan rasa perih di area itu. Baekhyun mendorong jari lentiknya semakin dalam, mencoba menggapai titik ternikmatnya.

"Ahnn.. tidakhh—AH! Tidakhh sampaiii.." Baekhyun merengek lucu, jemarinya tak cukup panjang untuk mencapainya. Tubuhnya jadi bergerak-gerak tak beraturan di atas kasur, mencoba melampiaskan gejolak aneh dalam tubuh.

Hingga…

"Baek... hyun?"

…Seseorang menghentikan kegiatannya.

 **.**

 **-Dance with Devil-**

 **.**

Tubuh tegapnya mengkilap karna basah oleh air. Mandi setelah seharian beraktivitas memang sangat menyegarkan. Ia terdiam sebentar, menajamkan indra pendengaran saat mendengar sesuatu yang ganjil. Sebenarnya dia sudah mendengarnya sedaritadi, cuma dibiarkan saja. Paling juga dari kamar sebelah yang lagi asik nyolo sambil nonton video JAV, pikir Sehun.

"Ganggu banget sih!" Ia berujar kesal. Handuk kecil berwarna putih ia letakkan di kepala, menarik gagang pintu kamar mandi setelahnya.

 _ **KLIK.**_

Tubuhnya membeku di tempat seketika. Handuk kecil yang tadinya tersampir di kepala lansung merosot jatuh pada lantai keramik di bawah. Acara –mari-mengusak-rambut-basah—nya jadi gagal total. Mulutnya kini terbuka dengan mata melotot. Oh oke, ini pemandangan langka dan entah kenapa membuatnya bahkan sangat sulit untuk menelan ludah. Sepertinya keputusan untuk pulang lebih awal adalah pilihan terbaik dalam hidup, batinnya.

Siapa saja tolong tampar wajah si tampan Oh Sehun ini! Matanya bahkan tak berkedip sejak tadi.

"Baek… hyun?"

Wajahnya yang sudah merah semakin memerah saja, matanya ikut melotot karena terkejut. Buru-buru ia tarik selimut bermotif strawberry hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh, meringkuk dan membekap mulutnya sendiri, mengabaikan penisnya yang semakin sesak karena terjepit. Ketahuan melakukan onani. Apalagi yang lebih memalukan?

"Enghh..."

Lenguhan itu keluar tanpa sengaja ketika Baekhyun yang berniat merubah posisinya justru membuat penisnya kembali bersinggungan dengan kasur.

"Baekhyun." Sehun mendekat, menyibak selimut itu dalam sekali hentak hingga si mungil memekik tak terima. "Apa yang terjadi? Wajahmu merah sekali." Harusnya dia tidak usah bertanya jika dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

"A—aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun tergagap, matanya melirik objek lain—enggan bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata yang tengah menatapnya intens. "Tubuhku… Jadi aneh sepertihh ini. Sumpah—aku hanya ingin tidur saja tadi." Baekhyun berujar, melirik Sehun takut-takut lewat ujung mata.

"Kau habis melihat sesuatu ya?" Tentu saja sesuatu yang Sehun maksud itu kata dengan tanda kutip. Tidak salah 'kan bertanya? Baekhyun begini tentu ada alasannya juga.

Anak itu menggeleng kuat dengan bibir yang terus menyerukan kata 'tidak'.

Alisnya terangkat penasaran, "Kalau begitu apa? Abis membayangkan yang bukan-bukan?" Anak itu sekali lagi menggeleng. "Kalau begitu apa yang kau makan atau minum hari ini?"—Ya siapa tahu saja 'kan berasal dari sana, mengingat jika ia juga tak pernah melihat Baekhyun menonton film dengan tanda kutip selama ini.

"Katsudon," Bola matanya bergerak keatas, menerawang ingatan. "Kripik kentang dan..." Baekhyun mencoba mengingat dan dia langsung menatap Sehun tepat di mata saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. "A—aku meminum sesuatu yang rasanya aneh." Ia menjeda, " Apa ini efek minuman yang kadarluasa?"

"Minuman kadarluasa?" Sehun mengernyit bingung. Sejak kapan coba minuman kadarluasa efeknya kayak gini? Harusnya 'kan efeknya mual sama pusing, seperti efek keracunan.

"Dimana botolnya?"

Jemari Baekhyun yang gemetaran menunjuk kearah tong sampah kecil di dekat kamar mandi. Sehun langsung berjalan kesana, menginjak bagian bawah tong hingga tutupnya terbuka otomatis, mengambil satu-satunya botol dan membuka isinya. Hidungnya mendekat untuk mengendus isi botol yang kosong.

Sehun mendesah berat.

"Ini pasti kerjaannya si hitam itu!" Ia berdecak, melempar botol itu kembali. "Harusnya aku curiga, bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan botol berisi obat perangsang di sini."

"Ob—obat apa?"

Oke. Tidak usah bertanya bagaimana Jongin bisa mendapatkan benda laknat seperti itu dan untuk apa. Diantara mereka memang hanya dialah yang memiliki otak mesum tingkat dewa. Di dalam galeri hp dan laptopnya saja banyak video dan foto yang—ah sudahlah. Salahkan Sehun juga yang malah mencampur botol itu kedalam kulkas. Yang ini murni karena kecerobohannya, tadi dia buru-buru. Dan sialnya lagi yang meminum adalah si kecil, Baekhyun.

" _Hoy albino! Titip ini dulu sebentar ya. Kakak kelas yang menitipkan ini padaku tadi, tar sore aku ambil lagi." Jongin meletakkan botol kecil di atas meja. Sehun mendelik jengkel, "Kau panggil aku apa tadi?!" Sungutnya._

" _Tidak, lupakan saja. Ok" Dia menjawab santai, " Yang jelas aku akan mengam—woy! Mau kemana? Belum selesai bicara ini!"_

 _Sehun tak menghiraukan ocehan si kulit tan itu lagi, jadi langsung saja botol tadi ia letakan diantara minuman yang baru saja ia beli, lalu memasukannya ke dalam kulkas dan berlari begitu saja keluar tanpa bertanya lebih dulu, ia sudah telat latihan soalnya._

Sehun menepuk dahinya, "Ah bodohnya."

"Nghh—akuhh harus bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, wajahnya sudah memerah padam kini. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja 'kan? Mana tega.

Menegak liur berat, Sehun melambaikan tangan—menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekatinya. "Aku akan membantumu." Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang single miliknya.

Pria mungil itu bergerak perlahan mendekati Sehun, kedua kaki pendeknya gemetaran hebat hingga berjalan saja rasanya sangat sulit. Dia jadi terlihat seperti seekor bayi jerapah yang baru lahir saja.

Sehun yang sudah gregetan pun langsung menarik si mungil dengan cepat, membalik tubuh itu hingga punggung Baekhyun membentur dada bidangnya yang tak tertutupi apapun. Ya, dia cuma pakai celana training panjang saja asal kalian tahu.

Baekhyun merona parah.

Sehun menunduk, menatap gundukan di balik celana si mungil. Sebenarnya ini berkah. Tentu saja, ia selalu berharap bisa menyentuh crush-nya. Tiap malam ia hanya bisa memandangi wajah polos si mungil yang tertidur pulas dan dia akan terbangun keesokan harinya dengan celana dalam basah. Errr—.

Pria albino itu menghembuskan nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai. Dia mulai mengulurkan tangan, menyelip diantara karet celana piyama yang di kenakan Baekhyun. Menurunkan dan menariknya hingga terlepas lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Dikocoknya penis itu dari tempo lambat menuju cepat. Baekhyun merasa darahnya mendesir dengan cepatnya saat kulit tangan Sehun bersentuhan dengan penisnya.

"Ahhn… Se—Sehuniiehh." Refleks tangannya menahan tangan Sehun. Ini pertama kali ada orang yang menyentuh bagian privasinya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir akan beberapa hal. Hell, menyentuh diri sendiri saja dia tidak pernah.

"Rileks, aku hanya membantumu saja." Kata Sehun sambil menggigit main-main pipi gembil Baekhyun. Si mungil hanya mengangguk berat, melirik tangan Sehun sekali lagi dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jantungnya sudah bertalu tidak karuan di dalam sana.

Tapi, sentuhan ini membuatnya seakan lupa apapun.

Matanya terpejam erat-erat dengan tubuh yang semakin rapat di dada Sehun, membuat lelaki albino itu langsung menggeram tertahan saat penisnya menabrak bongkahan sintal si mungil.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan ketika tangan Sehun menggelitik frenulumnya dengan ibu jari hingga membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang. Nafasnya terengah-engah saat tangan itu bergerak naik dan turun dengan kecepatan gila. Mengelus main-main dua bola kembar di bawah hingga Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi menahan desahannya. Dan anak itu mendapatkan satu pelepasan saat Sehun tak sengaja menyenggol nipplenya yang mengeras. "Hg—Ngahh… ah."

Ujung kemeja Baekhyun Sehun angkat, membawanya kearah mulut si kecil. "Gigit." Suruhnya. Si mungil yang masih mencoba mengais oksigen menatap tangan Sehun dengan raut bingung namun di detik berikutnya Sehun sudah menyelipkan kain itu dengan paksa di antara belahan bibirnya.

"Unghh…"

Tubuhnya kembali menegang ketika Sehun mulai memainkan dua tonjolannya yang melenting, mengesek-gesekan krikil itu dengan jemari; memilin dan menarik putingnya kuat-kuat. Ujung piyama itu kini terlepas dari bibir tanpa sadar. Mulutnya terbuka, jemari kesemutannya ia bawa pada kepala, meremat surai hitam legam pria di belakangnya.

"Mmm… itunyahh berdiri lagihh…" Baekhyun merengek, melirik sedikit penis mungilnya yang kembali mengacung di genggaman tangan Sehun.

Sehun terkikik, kembali mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan gemas di sisian wajah merah Baekhyun. "Biarkan saja, semakin banyak kau klimaks semakin cepat juga efek obatnya hilang." Ia berucap di sela geraman, menusuk-nusuk pelan lubang kecil di sana dengan ujung kuku.

Baekhyun tak sanggup menjawab, kepalanya terlalu pusing akan semua sentuhan ini. Saliva turun di sela bibir, menuruni dagu dan lehernya. Oh jangan tanyakan keadaan 'adik' Sehun saat ini. Dia sudah berkedut-kedut tak karuan di dalam sana.

"Err—Lenguhanmu seksi sekali, Baby." Sehun berujar seduktif, mengemut daun telinga Baekhyun.

Sehun membuka dua kancing kemeja teratas, melorotkan kain halus itu sampai bahu kanan Baekhyun terekspos sempurna. Membawa wajahnya pada ceruk leher si mungil; mengecup dan membiarkan dua gigi taringnya mendarat di sana, mengigit dan menyapu bekasnya dengan lidah yang meliuk lihai dikulit. Nafas Baekhyun dalam dan berat, matanya ia paksa terbuka hanya untuk melirik seseorang di sana,

"Chanyeolhh?"

Kedua mata sipitnya mengerjap imut, memastikan sosok di depannya nyata atau hanya khayalannya saja. "Nghh! Ahh..ah.." Namun kembali terpejam saat Sehun mempercepat tempo kocokannya. Tak memperdulikan ada sosok lain yang menatap mereka dengan kedua bola mata yang terlihat akan melompat dari tempatnya. Bahkan sampai si mungil mencapai pelepasannya yang kedua, mereka tetap tak menyadari.

"Ap—Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Baekhyun lemas sendiri jadinya. Crush-nya melihatnya sedang melakukan ini? Matilah ia.

 **.**

 **-Dance with Devil-**

 **.**

"Hg... Ugh.."

Bibirnya kembali di kerjai habis-habisan. Suara kecipak yang tercipta karna dua belah bibir bertemu tak terelakan, bahkan saat liur tipis meluber keluar mereka tetap tak menghentikannya. Sebenarnya hanya sang dominan lah yang bermain. Lidahnya menyusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulut sesaat setelah bibir semanis madu itu ia gigit kuat—bermaksud agar ia diberikan ijin masuk.

Baekhyun tak bisa menolak. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher sang dominan albino dengan pergelangan terikat kain. Wajah mereka berhadapan langsung, memudahkan Sehun untuk melumati bibir kesukaannya tersebut. Langit-langit mulut Baekhyun ia sapu dengan lidah hingga si kecil melenguh kegelian lalu kembali membelit benda tak bertulang milik submissivenya dengan tak sabaran. Anak itu bahkan hampir tersedak karna Sehun yang menggelitik pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Berhenti menciumnya seperti itu, brengsek! Baekhyun jadi kesulitan bernafas."

Pria di belakang menggeram tak terima. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar lalu menatap nyalang pria albino itu. Sehun mana peduli. Ia tetap saja sibuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Baekhyun, kepalanya bahkan sudah bolak-balik di miringkan ke kanan dan ke kiri—berusaha mengecap rasa manis yang membuatnya candu tanpa memperdulikan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karna sulit bernafas.

"Argh!"

Chanyeol tak tahan. Pinggang ramping Baekhyun ia cengkram lalu menariknya hingga wajah anak itu jatuh kebawah, membuatnya menungging.

"Wow! Santai saja bung!" Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Ah—nghh..ahnn… Chanyeolliehhh.."

Baekhyun medesah frustasi saat Chanyeol menubruk lubangnya tanpa ampun. Sweet spotnya yang sudah bengkak terus saja bersinggungah dengan kepala penis si dominan, membuat suara penyatuan kulit terdengar di sela umpatan yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Manjakan aku juga, baby!"

Sehun mengarahkan penis yang bahkan sudah mengeluarkan precum itu pada mulut Baekhyun, berseru berulang kali untuk segera mengulum benda itu. Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintahnya.

Dengan susah payah ia mengulum benda itu. Menjilat benda tersebut layaknya permen lollipop berwarna-warni favoritenya. Sehun mengerang keenakan, mendorong kepala Baekhyun semakin dalam sampai-sampai anak itu berulang kali tersedak. Chanyeol masih menghujam Baekhyun di belakang sana sambil memberikan rangsangan dengan meremas penis mungil terlonjak mengikuti irama tusukan dengan Chanyeol yang terus menyerukan nama pria mungil itu di sela desau erotis.

 **PLAK.**

Chanyeol kembali melayangkan tamparan keras di pipi pantat Baekhyun, membuat aktivitas mengulumnya terganggu.

"Ngahh… nghh… sebentar lagihhh—Ah hentikanhhh!"

Tempo kocokannya semakin cepat dan intens membuat Baekhyun kembali melolongkan nama Chanyeol saat maninya menyembur untuk kesekian kalinya. Hingga beberapa sodokan terakhir akhirnya si tinggi ikut menyusul meraih kenikmatan. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengumpati betapa nikmatnya lubang itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah jatuh lemas diatas kasur.

"Giliranku!"

Sehun tak mau kalah. Tubuh Baekhyun ia angkat, melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan terlebih dahulu. Membuat Baekhyun merintih karna penyatuan itu terlepas secara kasar.

"AKH!"

Baekhyun berteriak, merintih kesakitan saat penis Sehun kembali menerobos masuk. Rasanya perih dan juga nikmat dalam satu waktu. Jika Chanyeol lebih suka bermain kasar dan terburu-buru berbeda dengan Sehun yang lebih suka bermain lembut dan terkesan santai. Sehun meraih rahang Baekhyun, mengangkatnya lalu kembali meraup bibir si kecil yang sudah membengkak. Membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendengus tak terima. Terang saja, dia jadi tidak bisa ikut mencicipi bibir Baekhyun.

Balik pada saat dimana Chanyeol melotot horror pada dua orang lelaki di depannya. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sungguh ia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Sedangkan Sehun? Anak itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dengan bibir tertarik, tersenyum miring yang terlihat bagai sebuah ejekan bagi Chanyeol. Selama ini mereka memang sudah tahu perasaan mereka masing-masing, bertaruh siapa yang akan medapatkan lebih dulu hati si mungil, Byun Baekhyun.

" _Ayo kita bertaruh. Siapa yang berhasil membuat Baekhyunie jatuh cinta pada salah satu diantara kita dia yang menang! Aku tidak perduli mau pakai cara seperti apa asal jangan melibatkan 'sesuatu' seperti saran Jongin, bagaimana?" Ujar Sehun memberi usulan._

 _Kepalan tangan Chanyeol yang tadi diudara mengendur dan jatuh ke sebelah sisinya kembali. Ia memicingkan mata, "Yang kalah tak boleh mencari kesempatan pada Baekhyun lagi." Sehun mengangguk._

" _Deal!"_

Ya—seperti itulah isinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ucapannya dingin penuh penekanan, membuat Baekhyun semakin mengkeret ketakutan.

"Aku hanya membantu uri Baekhyunie saja. Dia tidak sengaja meminum cairan laknat. Salahkan saja si hitam mesum itu!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti atas ucapan Sehun. "Ck. Tadi sebelum latihan dia datang kemari dan menitipkan sesuatu," Ia menjeda. "Oke, aku juga salah sih karna tak curiga sedikit pun saat dia menitipkan itu. Aku terburu-buru tadi."Jelasnya.

"Lalu si hitam itu salah mengambil dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang meminumnya, begitu?"

Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk karena memang itu benar.

"Ma—maafkan aku." Cicit Baekhyun.

Pria bersurai kemerahan itu mendesah berat, ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengusak surainya pelan, "Ini bukan salahmu." Ia berujar sangat lembut membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya, muak akan sikap 'sok' manis sobatnya ini.

Baekhyun yang tadinya tertunduk kini mendongakkan kepala, menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua mata berbinar seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan. "Chanyeol tidak marah padaku?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tidak."

"Ahnn…"

Dan Sehun yang sudah terlanjur malas menghadapi drama murahan di depannya lantas kembali mengerjai si kecil. Membuat Chanyeol jelas melotot tak terima.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu huh?"

"Membantu Baekhyunie tentu saja." Dengan santainya ia berujar sedang tangannya sudah terselip masuk kedalam piyama si mungil, mencubiti dua tonjolan itu.

"Cha—Chanyeolie, tolongh akuh…"

Salahkan saja wajah Baekhyun yang nampak menggoda di mata Chanyeol dan sebutan 'Chanyeolie' yang diiringi dengan desahan itu, membuat dinding pertahan yang ia bangun selama ini kandas sudah. Godaannya terlampau berat baginya. Dia yang memang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya ikut 'membantu' Baekhyun. Dan dia bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada si mesum Jongin karna sudah merusak kepolosan kekasih hatinya. Ya, walaupun ada sedikit rasa bahagia di dalam hatinya juga sih. Sama saja kau, Park!

Kita kembali lagi…

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah kini. Tubuhnya sudah lemas karna berulang kali orgasme. Kamar asramanya sudah berantakan dengan pakaian-pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai bercampur menjadi satu dengan aroma sperma yang pekat, begitu pula dengan piyamanya. Sehun menanggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu, membuat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun nampak lebih mempesona karna peluh yang terbias cahaya lampu. Suara desah-desah yang keluar di sela bibir plumnya semakin banyak terdengar. Chanyeol dan Sehun tak khawatir sama sekali jika kamar sebelah mendengar. Toh, letak kamarnya saja di ujung lorong dan dapat di pastikan jika penghuni kamar sebelah belum kembali.

Taeyong, Jaehyun dan Teil—penghuni kamar sebelah, pasti mereka semua sedang keluar kalau malam minggu begini. Jangan sangka di sini tidak ada peraturannya, ada kok. Hanya saja saat malam minggu pihak sekolah memberi keringanan. Jadi, mereka bisa keluar lingkungan sekolah dengan catatan tidak membuat onar di luar.

"Sehuniehh, faster…more…anhh."

Chanyeol melongo. Wow—darimana si mungil kesayangannya belajar ngomong itu coba? Oh tidak, adiknya bagun lagi kan.

Sehun menghentaknya semakin cepat, membuat Baekhyun melompat-lompat karna sodokan di bawah. Jemari lentiknya mengusap otot bisep Sehun lalu memeluk lehernya sebagai pegangan. Kepalanya tenggelam di ceruk leher Sehun dengan nafas berat. Baekhyun merintih pelan dan tanpa sengaja mencakar punggung Sehun ketika bahunya sendiri tengah digigit dan di hisap.

"Sial! Mengganggu saja." Sehun mengumpat, menatap tajam si tiang.

"Berisik! Sudah cepat balik dan tiduran, kita lakuin barengan aja…"

Mau gak mau Sehun akhirnya nurut. Dia memutar tubuh Baekhyun, membuat anak itu hampir menjerit karena rasa perih yang menjadi. Sehun merebahkan tubuh diatas ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang masih ada di atasnya tanpa melepas penyatuan lalu mengecupi cuping kanan Baekhyun sesekali. Baekhyun tidak menyadari saat Chanyeol sudah bersiap di luar lubang analnya. Dan tanpa peringatan, ia memasukkannya dengan sedikit kasar membuat punggung Baekhyun melengkung dalam keterkejutan.

"ARKH!Sa—kit… sakittt sekalih! Sakithhh."

Dia berteriak dalam kesakitan, sudut matanya berair. Jelas saja, ada dua penis berukuran besar memasuki lubangnya. Walau Chanyeol hanya berhasil mamasukan kepalanya saja, tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit. Nafasnya jadi tersengal-senggal membuat Chanyeol tak tega. Chanyeol merunduk, membuat dadanya dan dada Baekhyun menempel kemudian berbisik pelan. "Maafkan aku. Tolong tahan sebentar, oke? Ini akan terasa nikmat, aku janji." Kecupan seringan kapas ia layangkan pada dahi, kedua mata dan belahan bibir si kecil, mencoba membuat Baekhyun serileks mungkin. "Aku bergerak ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Nghh…" Ia mengernyit kasar. Menahan nafas saat merasakan lubangnya yang penuh sesak, sakit dan juga nikmat di saat yang bersamaan.

Chanyeol bergerak pelan. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, menjilati permukaan kulit si mungil dari bawah. Baekhyun kembali menahan nafas ketika lidah basah Chanyeol meliuk dengan liar, menyapu pusarnya dengan gerakan sensual, menusuk-nusuk lubang itu untuk menghantarkan sengat menggelitik pada si kecil. Tubuhnya menggelinjang tak karuan, menari bersama peluh yang terus keluar dari pori kulit.

"Ouch iyahh… gelihh-ahh." Tangannya refleks menekan kepala Chanyeol pada dadanya, memberikan rematan kecil di rambut agar Chanyeol bersemangat.

Jemari telunjuk kanan Sehun dengan iseng mengeksplorasi gua hangat Baekhyun, membuat liurnya tercecer di sekitar mulut dan tangannya. Aura kamar makin panas saja saat Sehun ikut bergerak, menyenggoli prostat Baekhyun. "Ah—Mmhh…" Kepalanya terkulai kebelakang dengan mata terpejam.

"Boleh aku keluar di dalam?" Sehun bertanya, mencubit nipple kanan Baekhyun sekali dan mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Dan duo tiang itu bergerak bersamaan, saling melempar tatapan sengit. Chanyeol menampar tangan Sehun yang hendak mencubiti kembali kedua puting Baekhyun. Buru-buru mengantikannya dengan mulutnya sendiri, menghisap dan menyedotnya sangat kuat. Sehun mengerang tertahan, merasakan penisnya yang terjepit diantara dinding dan penis brengsek yang lainnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

"Anghh—ah! Anhhhhhh…."

Tangannya mencengkram kuat selimut biru dongker milik Sehun. Pikirannya mengosong ketika orgasme kesekian kali menghampiri, membuat cairan itu kembali mengotori perut ratanya. Kepalanya sudah lunglai di bahu Sehun sepenuhnya, nafasnya putus-putus dengan pandangan yang berbintang. Tubuhnya sudah lemas bukan main, untuk bernafas saja rasanya sulit. Dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah kecupan manis di dahinya. Sebelum semuanya menggelap.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan…"

 **.**

 **-Dance with Devil-**

 **.**

Baekhyun melenguh dengan tubuh yang bergerak kaku sebelum mengerjapkan kedua mata setelahnya. Ia memijat kepalanya barang sebentar hanya untuk mengusir rasa pening yang mendera. Dia tak tahu jam berapa ini dan sudah berapa lama ia tertidur-ah ralat- maksudnya sudah berapa lama dia pingsan. Baekhyun ingin melirik jam di dinding namun dada bidang seseorang menghalangi pemandangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara bass itu terdengar.

Dia mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Pipi Baekhyun merona lagi ketika ingatan kejadian semalam dengan jahil terputar di otaknya.

"Hm." Dia kembali menunduk malu-malu dan mendapatkan usapan sayang di rambut oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa masih sakit? Maaf ya, kami tetap melakukan itu bahkan setelah kau pingsan." Ucapnya jujur, ia menarik Baekhyun semakin dekat dan melayangkan kecupan di puncuk kepala si mungil.

"Masih, pinggangku serasa remuk." Baekhyun menjawab, mengusak wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol tanpa sadar. "Tapi tak apa, sungguh—Ini memang kemauanku juga."

"Hah?"

"Ah tidak—maksudku, Kau dan Sehun 'kan hanya berniat membantuku saja." Baekhyun meruntuk dalam hati karna ucapan ambigunya.

"Haha, benarkah? Tapi, kupikir aku juga keterlaluan sih. Apa ini yang pertama untukmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak melayangkan kecupan di wajah manis si surai madu. Selimut bermotif bola Chanyeol tarik keatas, membalut tubuh mereka yang masih telanjang agar si mungil tak kedinginan.

"Hm, Baek."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu..." Akunya. Wajahnya langsung merah bak tomat, bahkan hingga merambati kedua telinga perinya.

"Eung?" Si mungil kembali mendongak, mengerjapkan mata dengan raut bingung yang menggemaskan. "Chanyeol, kau bercanda ya?"

Sebelah tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun, "Untuk apa aku bohong? Kau pikir aku mau melakukan ini pada orang yang tidak aku cinta?" Ia membalas tatapan anak itu.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menyusupkan jemari panjangnya di sela rambut Baekhyun dan membawa kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada bidangnya. "Menurutmu untuk apa aku memohon pada Ayah agar dia mau mengijinkanku tetap tinggal di asrama padahal aku sendiri memiliki apartemen yang jaraknya hanya 2 blok dari sekolah? Aku juga tidak mungkin meminta Kepala Sekolah untuk memindahkan kamar asramaku denganmu dengan alasan kloset di kamarku rusak jika bukan untukmu, Baek?"

"Tentu saja karna aku mencintaimu."

Awalnya mereka hanya saling menatap, tapi entah siapa yang memulai, tiba-tiba bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan dalam sebuah ciuman ringan tanpa nafsu. Saling melumati bibir pasangan dengan kedua mata terpejam, saling mengecapi rasa manis di bibir. Kedua tangan Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol saat pria itu menangkup pipinya, memperdalam ciuman dengan melibatkan lidah. Tautannya terputus beberapa menit setelahnya, membuat liur tipis terputus diantara bibir.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, wajahnya semerah bunga mawar kini. "A—aku juga…ah!" Ucapannya terpotong cepat saat tangan seseorang mencengkram kuat penisnya di balik selimut.

"Jangan lupakan aku juga, baby!" Sehun menarik turun selimut, menyeringai tipis pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya kesal. Mengganggu moment romantis saja, pikirnya.

"Kau harus memilih diantara kami."

"Ap—apa maksudmuhh?" Baekhyun bertanya susah payah, tangan Sehun benar-benar tak tau waktu dan tepat. Tubuhnya masih lemas tapi masih saja dikerjai.

"Ingat perjanjian kita, Chanyeol! Ku pastikan jika aku yang akan menang…" Sehun melirik Chanyeol, melingkarkan tangannya pada perut si mungil lalu menariknya dalam dekapan tubuhnya, mengapit tubuh Baekhyun layaknya memeluk guling.

Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan mata, bagian bawahnya sudah kembali tegang karna di goda.

"Heeeh? Percaya diri sekali kau! Aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja, sobat." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum, menggeser tubuh sedikit lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang menang nantinya…"

Dan ya, sepertinya pertarungan di antara keduanya baru saja dimulai. Jangan berpikir jika mereka akan adu jotos dan mengorbankan pertemanan mereka dalam hal ini. Tenang saja, mereka nyatanya tetap berteman akrab dan terkadang mau berbagi. Seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Haha—'

 **.**

 **-fin-**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa-apaan ini?!  
Duh maafkeun otak yadongku ini ya *waks

Bagaimana? Masih kurang hot kah?  
Akhirnya kesampaian juga pen bikin treesome *ketawasetan*  
Maaf kalau temanya mainstream ya *headbow*  
Mungkin lain kali aku bakal bikin yang kek gini lagi, mungkin :'v Ada yang req siapa aja yang nyemein? X'D

Oh ya, yang nungguin atau yang belum baca series **GOING CRAZY** mampir ya~  
Tenang aja, bakalan aku up nanti kok :*

 **Halo reader and Silent reader~ Minta reviewnya ya ^^**

 **#Chanbaekisreal**


End file.
